


Fall Into You

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: Jun lashes out during a variety show due to his past. Hiyori finds him and sheds light on the situation.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 15





	Fall Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick after hearing the song 'Fall into You' by Night Terrors of 1927! Had thoughts of something triggering Jun and he loses control for a minute and feels bad for it... Only for Hiyori to come and take care of him because he's experienced the same a long time ago... That's headcanon of course, but Hiyori refusing to talk about his past due to it being foul weather is pretty suspicious, heh. Hope you enjoy this little HiyoJun drabble!
> 
> -Tenshi

Sobs, broken and rushed, echoed through the hall. A form, curled in on themselves, tucked into a corner at the end of the hall as though no one could see them. How long had it been since the last time he’d panicked like this? Had such a vehement reaction to something like that? His breathing was rapid, causing his chest to quake where he sat curled up. He felt as though his ribcage was rattling with every breath he took, with every breath exhaled… His body was tense and it ached as a cool sweat pooled on the surface of his skin. He wondered how much trouble he’d get in with Ibara for how he’d lashed out, wondered if Hiyori was going to come and tut him for something he hadn’t dealt with in a long time.

“‘Tch… If I could control my damn mind, I fuckin’ would… It isn’t always that easy… It isn’t…” Another sob tore its way from his throat as he curled in on himself as tight as he possibly could. Then, as his body trembled in pain emotional, now coming on physical, he heard foot steps. Tell tale clicking of those designer brand loafers he knew too well.  _ Hiyori _ . “Shit--” Before he could scramble up and away, he realized where he’d tucked away had only two ways out and one was blocked by a door he was sure was locked at this hour in the Cosmic Productions building.

“...Jun-kun?” The voice was soft, he couldn’t recall ever hearing it that quiet, careful… Did he look like some monster? Did he look like he’d bite at any minute? ...he probably did, huh? After all, he was backed in a corner and with how tense he was despite tears falling down his cheeks, he looked ready to swing at Hiyori. Even though that was the last thing he wanted to do, rather his body was ready to defend itself if necessary... Old habits died hard, huh? “...do you want to talk about it, at all?”

“...no.” With a shake of his head, he gripped at the walling behind himself, teeth clenched as he was nearly snarling, the idea of explaining himself feeling far too vulnerable. Then, he watched as Hiyori did something he wasn’t anticipating, despite how tensed and ready to lash out he’d been. The blond approached and wrapped his arms around him without a second thought, face tucking into the crook of Jun’s neck as he sang softly. The tune wasn’t recognizable, and a thought crossed his mind, wondering if perhaps Hiyori sang this to Nagisa when they were only children.

“Then hold onto me. Bask in my sunlight and worry not about whatever it is that brought this on. I won’t ask, I won’t push… Just hold onto me. I want Jun-kun to smile, to be happy… I picked you up out of the shadows and I won’t let you scurry back to them as though you’ve lost your worth.” As the words tumbled past the blond’s lips, carried in soft whispers, Jun felt his body shake as he was losing the strength in his legs. He went nigh limp in Hiyori’s arms as a harder sob took hold of him, hands moving to return the hug as he grabbed fist fulls of his shirt, silently begging him not to go, not to ever let go.

As Jun clung onto him, Hiyori softly sang, whispering quietly that he would be alright, that things would be alright. Ibara had taken care of any formalities necessary. All he had to do was calm down and relax, breathe and understand he would be alright no matter what his brain would tell him. Whatever was in the past was still in the past, even if it chose to haunt him when it most inconvenienced him. More violent sobs took him over as he clung to Hiyori, the soft reassurance being whispered against his neck making it hard to think, let alone control everything he felt. The way Hiyori whispered it, the way he held him so firmly with strength he never realized his dearest princess had… He was melting in his arms as eventually the sobs passed, quieting into whimpers before he soon grew quiet, only sniffling every so often.

When he finally seemed calmed down, Hiyori smiled against his neck, pressing a kiss there before he pulled away, kissing over the tear stains on his cheek before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to clean his face. “There’s my Jun-kun… No matter what happens, I’m here for you alright? You’re the other half of my soul, and we’re intertwined now, so… I’ll never let you face these things alone, no matter what.” As he smiled so softly and sincerely, he then swept Jun off his feet, holding him bridal style. “Now, let’s get you to your room so that you can sleep this off and--” There was a tug to his shirt, and he looked to Jun, feeling a tug on his heart.

“Ohii-san… Can y’sleep with me tonight?” His voice was still a bit shaky, raspy with the sobbing, and Hiyori wouldn’t deny that request. Simply nodding, he smiled warmly and pressed a soft kiss to Jun’s forehead before he carried him away to his dorm room. If anyone asked, he was sure Jun would be embarrassed, but he wasn’t about to let that stop him from keeping his beloved Jun-kun safe after such a terrible day prior. He could only hope that he didn’t face the same with how he allowed his own past to fester… But, speaking of it was  _ foul weather _ , so he’d rather not deal with it until the time came to it.

For now he’d simply keep Jun safe and sound when Jun needed it most.


End file.
